Reunion
by Sesshoumaru-sama's mate Kitai
Summary: i've been gone for 10 and come back to find everything is relativly the same incuding my feelings for a certain someone and neither has their feelings for me
1. Watch out

Chapter one: Watch out, 'Cause I'm Back!

I walked down the path through the forest, thinking to myself. It has been 10 years since I left Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.  
_I wonder how much has changed..._ I thought. _Jeez, I should be here by now... I can't remember it being this far!_  
As I rounded a bend, I finally saw it – the gates of Konoha.  
_Finally!_ I thought, walking through them and into the town.  
I look around as I walk along. Everything looks the same.  
_Oh my gosh! It feels so GREAT to be back!_ I thought, smiling happily. I made my way to the Hokage's house. I knocked on the door and it is opened by a woman with blonde hair and rather large (ahem) assets. My eyes widened.  
"Tsunade-sama!" I cried, looking at her in shock.  
"Mikomi? Is that you?" she says, looking at you surprised.  
"Yes!"  
"Oh my god! Come in!"  
Tsunade drug me inside. She forced me to drink some sake with her while she told me all that happened since I left. I listened attentively, and once I was filled in, I went on my way.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE WILL BE CONTROLLING CHAKRA AGAIN TOMORROW!"  
"I mean, Naruto, that is what you will be doing. There is no point in moving on until you have mastered it."  
"But Kakashi-sensei-"  
"That's my final word."  
"Awwwww man!" moaned Naruto in anguish. Sakura looked at him in disgust.  
"Sensei's right."  
Inner Sakura _I HATE THIS! DIE SENSEI!  
_Sasuke just goes, "Hn."  
Suddenly they hear a cry from behind them.  
"KAKASHI-KUN!"  
They all spin around to see a young woman sprinting toward them.  
Kakashi only has time to register her beautiful face and feel a stab of recognition before she flings her arms around his neck and pulls him into a tight hug.  
"Oh Kakashi-kun, it's been ages!" I cried, jumping up and down, still holding onto his neck. Kakashi blushes furiously.  
"Hello Mikomi." he says, as I pulled away from him breathlessly, my eyes shining. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are all stared at me in shock. Kakashi looked into my beaming face and I felt a huge leap down in my stomach.  
_It has been ages._  
He turned to his students.  
"Everyone, this is Jin'ai Mikomi. She used to be in my team back when I was a Genin. Mikomi, these are my students. Introduce yourselves please."  
Naruto is the first to speak. He gave me a dazzling smile.  
"I am UZUMAKI NARUTO! ONE DAY, I WILL BECOME THE STRONGEST OF THE HOKAGES! BELIEVE IT!" he shouts. I blinked, then I grinned.  
"That's the spirit! Nice to meet you!"  
He grinned at me, liking me already. Sasuke snorts. I turned to him, my eyebrows raised.  
"What about you then?"  
He smirked at me, looking at my beautiful features.  
"Uchiha Sasuke."  
I raised my eyebrows even higher.  
"Uchiha, eh? Pleased to meet you."  
Then I turned to Sakura.  
"I'm Haruno Sakura." she says, giving me a faint smile. I returned it warmly.  
Kakashi clears his throat.  
"Well, now you know everyone, how have you been?"  
I spun back around to face him, smiling.  
"Oh, alright, you know. But I was homesick... so I decided to come home! Man, it feels so great to be back!"  
Kakashi smiled.  
"Well guys, I think it's time you all got off home. It's getting dark." he says to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.  
They nodded, and, with a last curious look at me, walk off.

Kakashi and I watched them leave. There was an uncomfortable silence.  
"So, um, where are you staying?" asks Kakashi.  
"I don't have anywhere at the moment." I said, smiling ironically. He smiled.  
"Why don't you stay with me?"  
I turned to look at him.  
"Really? Oh, thank you Kakashi-kun!"  
I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed bright red.  
"Um, well, come on."

We walked all the way to Kakashi's house. He opened the door and we went inside.  
"Wow." I said, surprised at it's neatness.  
"This is the living room, kitchen's to the left, my bedroom's upstairs, the bathroom's at the bottom of the stairs on the right." he said, indicating to the rooms as he talked.  
"Where am I sleeping?" I asked innocently. He looked at me strangely.  
"There's a spare bedroom next to mine." he says. I smiled.  
"YAY! Thanks!"  
I made a quick dinner while Kakashi took a shower, and once we both ate, we went to bed.  
_Hmmm!_ I sighed contentedly as I layed down to go to sleep, closing my eyes. _I'm so glad I'm home_.


	2. Old friends

Chapter Two:

Old Friends

* * *

"Kakashi!"  
"... Leave... me..."  
His voice fades.I stared in horror as his eyes shut.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I bolted upright in mybed, breathing hard.Isighedin relief, andflopped back onto thebed.  
_Just a dream..._  
Iclosedmy eyes, andtried to get back to sleep. But the image of Kakashi's lifeless body kept forming inmy mind, andI tossed and turned, unable to relax.  
FinallyI sat up. Sighing,I got out of bed andwent down to the kitchen. Out the windowit wasthe dark, early hours of the morning.  
Iput the kettle on to boil, and waited.I make myself a cup of hot chocolate, and sat down at the table to drink it.  
"What's up?"  
Turning around,I saw Kakashi at the bottom of the stairs, looking sleepy but slightly worried, wearing only a pair of boxers.  
Iblushed a little, then look away.  
"Bad dream."  
"Oh." he says, coming over to sit down next to me. "Want to talk about it?"  
"No."I murmered. ThenI changedmy mind. "Well, yes... I dreamed that you died."  
Kakashi blinked, a bit shocked. Then he smiled.  
"Well, there's nothing to worry about. I don't plan on dying any time soon. Why, can't you get to sleep?"  
Inodded slowly. He sighs.  
"Do you want to sleep with me then?"  
Myeyes widened.  
"W-What? Y-you mean, like old times, right?" He nods, smiling. "Ok!"I said, jumping up and hugging him.I saw his face redden a little. Turning off the lights,we bothwent upstairs to his room.  
Ijumped into his bed, and he slowly got in beside me.  
"That's better."I murmered, hugging him.I felt him tense up. "Thanks Kakashi."  
"'S ok." he whispers.  
Ifell asleep immediately. Kakashi stayed awake, watchingme for a while.  
_Her face is so peaceful... at least she isn't having a bad dream_. he thought. Then he shut his eyes and drifted off.

Iwoke up, feeling warm all over.I openedmy eyes, and saw the source of it.  
Kakashi was lying next to me, his arms around my waist, his legs were entangled in mine.  
Ifelt my body temperature rise about 5 degrees. Blushing furiously,I stared into his amazing face.  
_Wow... I'd forgotten how gorgeous he is..._I thought dreamily. Then, realising whatI just thought,I blushed even harder and wriggled out of bed, careful not to wake him.I walked swiftly to my room, got changed intomy jounin uniform, andwent downstairs.  
Iwrote Kakashi a quick note, and left the house, grabbing an apple on my way out.

Kakashi woke up half an hour later.  
_I feel like somethings missing... oh yeah, Mikomiwas in my bed... _  
He stares at the empty space beside him, deep in thought. Then, sighing, he gets up and goes downstairs.  
_Where did she go?_ he thinks, looking around. He spots a note lying on the table.  
"Good morning Kakashi! Just gone to visit some old friends. See you later, Mikomi."  
Smiling, Kakashiwent back upstairs and changed. Then hewent off, to be harassed by his students for being late once again.

Iknocked on the door, and wait for a reply. The door swung open andI came face to face with a woman with black hair and crimson eyes. Her eyes widened, and her face split into a huge grin.  
"Mikomi!"  
"Kurenai!"I yelled, and theboth ofus embrace. She invitedme inside andwe chatted for hours, best friends reuniting after 10 years apart.  
"I would invite you to live with me, but seeing as you're living with Kakashi-san... are you still in love with him?" she said slyly.  
"Are you still in love with Asuma-san?"I smirked. She blushed.  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" she said hastily.  
"Whatever."I scoffed.  
The two ofus chatted for a long time, about everything, but then it's time forme to go and see my other friends.  
"I'll come with you!" says Kurenai, and the two ofus sat off on a mission of reunion.  
Over the course of the morningwe met up with Anko, Iruka, Asuma, Gai, and of course, Shizune.  
"Oh my sweet flower, why did you leave me for so long?" asks Gai, looking hurt (he hasn't quite got over his crush on me).  
"You already know, and I'm not your sweet flower."I said lazily, leaving him looking abashed.  
"Anyhow, listen guys, I said I'd meet Kakashi about now and help him with his team."  
"Ok , see you later!" they said (except for Gai, who is muttering something about "being able to control his own team").I waved at them, and then teleported away in a cloud of smoke to meet Kakashi.


	3. The Past the Pervert and the Mission

Chapter Three: The Past, The Pervert, And The Mission

"Kakashi-senseeeeeei, this is so boring!"  
"Well get it right, Naruto, and then you can move on to more  
interesting things."  
Iappear out of nowhere in front of them.  
"Hi guys!"  
"HI Mikomi-SAN!"  
"Hi ." says Kakashi, smiling.I looked at Naruto.  
"Chakra control, eh?"  
"Yeahhhhhhh..." says Naruto, turning the word into a sigh. Kakashi was  
staring atme strangely.  
"Ok team that's enough for today. You can have tomorrow off!" he says,  
grabbingme around the waist and vanishing.  
"What the?" mutters Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura just stare at he space  
wewhere standing in.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!"I shrieked (o0). Kakashi smiled pervertedly.  
"Oh, I just thought we'd come home for a little fun-time."  
"NO WAY, YOU PERVERT!"I screamed, whacking him on the head.  
"Owww, why not?"  
"BECAUSE, MORON, I DON'T WANT TO!"  
"Ok, fine. I don't want to make you do something you don't want to  
do." said Kakashi, his smile fading.  
Iwas breathing heavily from all that screaming.  
_Damn, I hate it when he looks all down like that...  
_He had teleportedboth of usback to his house.I sat down on his bed.  
"I really wanted to meet your team."I said. Kakashi frowned, and sat  
down next to me.  
"Oh."  
Ismiled, thinking back.  
"Can you remember when we where Genins? With Obito and Rin?"  
Kakashi gave a very faint smile.  
"Yeah... we used to argue so much back then."  
"I know... but I was so happy."  
"Everything was perfect... even though we where at war. And  
then... that day."  
Kakashi's voice became sad.I took his hand.  
"It wasn't your fault, Kakashi."  
He sighed.  
"We will always disagree on that, I'm afraid. But even then, I still  
had you. And then... you left."  
His eye was sad.  
"I had to go, Kakashi... when my parents got killed, I just couldn't  
stay here any more! It brought back too many painful memories..."  
He looked atme sadly.  
"I know... but even so, I was devastated. You where all I had left."  
There is a pause, in whichwe both looked at each other.  
"Well, I'm back now! And I'm not leaving again!"I said, smiling. He  
smiled back.  
"Good!"  
There was another long pause.  
"Are you sure you don't want to?" he asked hopefully.  
"YES!"I shouted. ThenI looked at him again.  
_Awww... he looks so sad!_  
"Maybe tonight... if you can persuade me."I said, smiling  
seductively. His face split into the biggest grin I've ever  
seen (yes,I can tell, even with the mask).  
Jumping up, he almost bounced out of the room (what a pervert).  
"Oi, Kakashi-kun, where are you going?"I called after him.  
"To get something to eat!" he called back.  
Isighed, getting up.  
_It's a good thing I love him so much... or I'd have killed him by  
now_.

Kakashi and Igo out to the ramen shop and get some food, Kakashi  
walked with a really annoying spring in his step.  
After we'd eaten,we ran into Iruka.  
"Hey Kakashi, Mikomi. I have a message from the Hokage for you."  
"Huh?"I ask. He handedme a scroll.I read it quickly.  
'For the attention of Hatake Kakashi and Jin'ai Mikomi,  
I have assigned you a mission. Meet me for details NOW please.  
Signed: Tsunade, the Hokage.'  
"Hhh, mission."I said to Kakashi, handing him the scroll. He read  
it, and the two ofus dissapeared off to the Hokage's office.  
"Ah, Kakashi, Mikomi. Sorry to do this to you, but I have to assign  
you and A-rank mission in theForest Country." (AN: shut up, I couldn't  
think of anything else). "You need to assassinate a murderer  
named Hikari Chinpou. He is an ex-jounin from the Hidden Village of  
Mist, so be careful. He has killed 30 people, and the government has  
decided to bring in shinobi, as their forces aren't enough. You will  
need to leave, oh, about now. Like I said - sorry guys."  
Wesaid nothing. It is our duty as a Konoha Shinobi to accept  
missions assigned to us, but insideIwas groaning.  
_So much for my plans for this evening_I thought regretfully. I  
glanced over at Kakashi, who was looking quite downcast.  
"Hai, Tsunade-sama. We will depart immediately."  
"Stay safe, and good luck." Tsunade says, and the two of us  
dissapeared.  
Weappeared in Kakashi's house and immediately grabbed our  
essentials. Within five minuteswe were ready to go, andweset off out of Konoha, to an unknown country, and dangers wedon't know exist.


	4. Don't Leave Me

Chapter Four:

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Wesped along, silent, both lost in our own thoughts. If we  
didn't get there quickly, Hikari may ofkilled more people. This is  
somethingwe couldn't allow, and so the two ofus said only brief words  
to communicate our meaning, and kept going at a steady pace.  
Soonwe reached the outskirts of the Forest Country. Kakashi stops, and  
Ilanded next to him.  
"We'll watch from here. If we go inside, Hikari may be warned we are  
here and escape."  
"Ok."I said softly, staring at the houses. Only a few people  
walked the streets, and they look terrified.I could see a huge  
graveyard from there, many of the mounds freshly turned over.I felt  
a huge sadness wash over me, butmy face remained blank. Kakashi and Iwatched over the village for the whole afternoon, seeing  
the people walking out of their houses, sometimes going to the graves, and  
sometimes to the shops to get something. Everything was quiet.  
Just whenI started to think that the murderer wouldn't show,I heard a  
scream. The people looked up in alarm, and ran back into their houses.  
weinvoluntarily tensed up. This was it.  
Wesaw a man walking down the street. Slinking would be a better word for  
what he was doing. He was hunchbacked, and even from therewe could see  
the evil grin on his face. His yellow eyes sparkled with evil intent,  
and his black hair fell over his face in ugly, greasy strands.  
He moved toward one of the houses, and tomy horrorI heard him  
talkingsoftly to himself.  
"Yes yes, she will regret it, she will regret it when I kill her  
little children... no one says no to me..."  
Myeyes widened. His voice is like noneI have ever heard. It fluted  
slightly, deep and yet soft at the same time. It was beautiful, although  
what it says made my insides clench with hatred.  
There is no doubt about it. This is Hikari Chinpou.  
Kakashi signaled to me.I nodded, and got ready.

Hikari's hand reached for the doorknob. Just as his fingers touched it's  
cold metal, a kunai embedded itself in his fingers.  
He let out a hiss, and spun around, already in a fighting stance.  
"HO TORI NO JUTSU!"I shouted, and a huge bird of fire rose up and  
dove at Hikari.  
He dodged and flung a kunai my way.I deflected it with my own as  
the bird took another swoop.  
Icould see Hikari's sneering face as he performed his own hand seals.  
He shouted somethingI couldn't hear, and a giant wave of water from the  
lake in the middle of the village washed over my jutsu, extinguishing it.  
"Think you can hurt me, little shinobi? Think you can hurt Hikari  
Chinpou?" he taunted in that wonderful, beautiful voice.  
Suddenly a huge water dragon rose up behind him, sweeping him off his  
feet. His body dissapears, a log in it's place.  
Iperformed another set of seals.  
"KUCHIOSE NO JUTSU!"  
A huge scarlet bird appeared beneath my feet.  
Ilooked down.  
Hikari was locked in a fast-moving battle with Kakashi, whose hitai-ate  
is up, his sharingan revealed.  
Suddenly one of Hikari's kunais got through Kakashi's defence,  
stabbing him in the arm.  
_NO!_  
Isaw Kakashi's signal - a small movement of the hand.  
The bird took off, swooping low over the two men.  
It screamed, letting out a huge tornado of fire. Kakashi leapt out of  
the way before he was scorched.  
Isaw Hikari's body burn in the fire.  
Letting out a sigh of relief,I relax, only to hear Kakashi  
yell.  
" BEHIND YOU!"  
Istarted to turn. SuddenlyI felt an unbelievable pain in my  
back.I screamed.  
In agony,I fell from the bird's back.I hit the ground with a  
sickening crunch.  
Blood is flowing freely from the wound in my back. Every breath was a  
struggle.  
Myvision started to blur.  
"Hee hee! She thought she had me, didn't she? Now she'll die, and  
serve her right, the littlewitch! She burnt my arm..."  
Iheard a hatred filled shout, and a chirping sound that made my  
heart beat faster.  
SuddenlyI felt a gust of wind go past me, and a scream of agony.  
"AAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHH!"  
It ended in a horrific, burbling sound.  
Then there was silence.  
Iheard footsteps coming towards me, and a warm pair arms wraped  
around me.  
"Hold on Mikomi... I'll take you back to the village, you'll be  
ok..."  
"Kakashi..."I whispered.My breathing had slowed.  
Ifelt something wet hit my face.  
"You'll be ok Mikomi, you'll be ok..."  
"Kakashi I... I'm dying."I said softly.I heard his sharp intake of  
breath.  
"Don't say that! You'll be fine!"  
"Kakashi..."I said, a slight scolding tone in my weak voice. His  
arms tightened around me.  
"You won't die. Tsunade will fix you up..."  
The world started to darken.  
Just beforeI lost consciousness,I heard Kakashi say one last  
thing.  
"Don't leave me Mikomi... I love you."


	5. Suprise!

**Chapter 5: Suprise!

* * *

**

I saw white light all around me.I floated around the blank space, weightless.  
_Where am I?_  
My voice echoed around the white void.  
_Am I dead?_  
I saw a place where the light was brighter, as if something was shining through a screen.I started to float toward it...  
Everything started to get darker. _Black... all around._  
I was in total darkness. No longer weightless, I felt something soft under my back. And my hand felt warm.  
I slowly opened my eyes. "Kakashi-kun?"  
Kakashi blinked, then stared atme for a long, long moment. His hand tightened around mine, and then suddenly, he flung his arms around  
me, pulling me into a tight hug.  
"Never do that to me again!", he whispered furiously in my ear. He was shaking like mad.  
"K-Kakashi-kun..."  
"If you die, my life is over! You don't know how much I love you... I can't live if your not there! I almost died when you left! Don't ever  
leave me again!"  
I felt tears fill my eyes. "I... I love you too Kakashi."  
He let me go and pulled back, his eyes wide. "Y-you love me?"  
I stared into his handsome, mask-less face, his eyes bright, hopeful, shocked, and sad all at the same time.  
"Yes! I always have!"  
With a speed thatI can't even see, his arms wrapped around me once more and he pressed his lips against mine in a kiss so full of love and passion that I didn't even respond for a few moments, so shocked I was at it's intensity. Then I started to kiss him back, tears  
filling my eyes again as I realised just how much I love him.  
The two of us spent a few moments locked in that blissful embrace, until the door banged open and in came Kurenai, Anko, Gai, Iruka, Asuma, and Shizune. They stopped and stared at the two of us,we bothturned  
around, arms still around each other. I quickly let go. There was a long silence. Then Asuma let out a low wolf-whistle, and Anko  
started to laugh her head off. We both turned bright red.  
"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh... my god... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", Anko gasped  
clutching her stomach, tears of mirth were streaming from her eyes.  
"Anko, calm down...", Kurenai said her cheeks were slightly flushed, looking very uncomfortable. Iruka looked much the same way.  
Gai just stared, his eyes wide, his mouth was open slightly.  
"Well, we knew it had to happen sometime.", Asuma said cheerfully smiling. "You finally got round to it... I was wondering how long it  
would take you."  
We both turned an even brighter scarlet, and Shizune cleared her throat meaningfully.  
"We just wanted to see how you where doing, Mikomi."  
"I feel fine!", I said my blush was slowly fading. They all smiled, except for Gai, who still looked like he'd been hit with a sledgehammer.  
"That's great!", she said. Then her smile faded." Tsunade-sama... well, she wasn't sure you would survive the operation. The fifth vertebra of your spine had been completely severed. If Kakashi-san hadn't gotten you back when he did, you would probably be... dead."  
I looked at Kakashi, who was hanging his head, refusing to look up. There was silence once again.  
"Well, I'll just have to thank Kakashi-kun that I'm still alive!", I said smiling brightly and tried desperately to lift the mood. Shizune  
gave me a small smile, and wiped her eyes. "Yeah, I guess. We all have to thank him for that!"  
"So... when do I get out of this place?", I asked looking around at the hospital ward.  
Shizune smiled at me. "Well, the injury itself was very dangerous, but it's actually quite easy to heal. You can leave today, but you have to take it easy. That means no missions or training of any sort for a few weeks."  
"Great.", I said grimacing. "I guess I have to be thankful I got off so easy."  
"Yes, you do!", Kakashi said sternly. "I'm making sure you don't do anything stupid, so don't even THINK about bending the rules!"  
"Ok ok!", I said haistily holdingmy hands up infront of me, "I'll be a good girl!"  
"Good."  
There is silence for a few seconds, and then I smiled.  
"Well... can I get out of here? Fresh air, you know, meant to be good for healing..."  
"Yes, but we have to go, right guys?", said Kurenai and before anyone could complain she shephearded them out of the room, leaving me  
alone with Kakashi once more.  
"Well, er, I want to go out, so I... need to get changed.", I said hinting.  
Kakashi smirked.  
"And I suppose you want me to leave while you do that?"  
I blushed, and hit him on the head.  
"Uh, yeah! Pervert..."  
Kakashi gave me another smirk, and walked out of the ward.  
I got changed out of my white hospital gown, still blushing.  
Once I was dressed, I slowly made my way to the door, testing my legs. My back didn't seem to hurt, so I sped up a little.  
I slid open the door and walk out. Kakashi was leaning against the wall, one foot resting against it, his  
arms folded, and his mask back on. He smiled, and unfolded his arms, walking towards me.  
"Shall we go?" he asked, offering me his arm. I smiled, and linked my arm through his.  
"Yes, let's go." The two of us walked down the corridor and into the reception. Tsunade smiled at me from where she was talking to a nurse, and I waved and smiled back.  
Kakashi and I left the hospital and walk down the street, arms still linked.  
"Where would you like to go, Princess?" Kakashi asks me. I thought for a moment. It's quite late out.  
"Lets go to the hilltop. Can you remember?" Kakashi smiled.  
"Of course. Under the cherry tree, where we used to sit together after training?"  
"That's the place."  
We started walking, passing out of the village and into the forest. We kept walking until we came to a huge cherry tree on the top of a hill. Sakura blossoms cover the ground like pink snow.  
We sat down underneath it, and looked out at the perfect view.  
The green forest spread out in front of us, the sky wasa whirl of oranges and pinks as the sun sets. In the distance, the sea glimmered,  
reflecting the evening sky. I sighed softly, and rested my head against Kakashi's shoulder.  
"It's so beautiful."  
"Yes, it is."  
I glanced over at him, but he wasn't looking at the setting sun, or the green forest, or the distant sea. He's looking directly at me.  
I felt his hand slide into mine, and we both look out again in the dying light, content.

A while later, Kakashi and I arrive back at his house.  
"Jeez, I'm so full. That ramen really fills you up!", I said slipping off my sandals aswe went through the door.  
"Yeah.", Kakashi said doing the same.  
I stretched my back, yawning slightly, and walked to the bathroom. I shut the door and undressed, turned on the shower as I did.  
_Ick! I stink. It's a wonder Kakashi-kun could stand sitting next to me!_  
I stepped inside, letting the hot water flow over me. I sighed contentedly.  
I spent about an hour in the shower, washing my hair.  
"Are you alright Mikomi-kun?", Kakashi said through the door.  
"Yeah, just taking my time, that's all."  
"Oh... ok."  
I turned off the taps, and stepped out of the shower, feeling refreshed.  
"Aw no... KAKASHI-KUN, CAN YOU GET ME A TOWEL!"  
_Damn it... I can't believe I forgot._  
I waited for a while.  
_Is he even coming? I can't believe he didn't hear me..._  
"Is this what you're looking for?"  
I jumped about a mile into the air, and spun around.  
Kakashi was standing there, maskless, holding out a fluffy white towel, and  
smiling in a very perverted way. I turned a bright scarlet.  
"PERVERT!", I shouted grabbing the towel and covering myself.  
He just smirked, a glint in his eyes.  
"Hey... do we still have that deal?"  
"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?", I asked confused and taken completely off guard.  
"Can't you remember? You said that if I could persuade you...", he smiled not having to finish the sentence.  
_Damn!_  
"Oh... yeah. Did I really say that?", I said stalling.  
"You did.", he said moving closer. I backed away.  
"Uh... well, I..." My back touched the wall.  
"Yes?", he whispered putting his hands on the wall either side of me.  
"I-I..."  
His face was so close I could feel his breath on my lips.  
"Fine.", I said smirking now. "Persuade me."  
He smiled and lowered his lips to mine.

That night, as I lay beside him, his warm body pressed against mine and his arms around me, I thought about what would have happened if I had never met him. I wouldn't bewho I am. Because without Kakashi, I wouldn't be the same. I smiled, and looked into his sleeping face. I'd do anything for him. I remembered back to my childhood crush, and how I thought it would never come true.  
And I know for sure that these aren't just feelings from the past. _Because I love you, Hatake Kakashi._


End file.
